


Domestic

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Just a little Domestic fluff thing
Relationships: Docm77/Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is really SAID but, it's very very suggestive

When Docs first wakes up, hes alone in bed. 

Which, by its self, isn't all that uncommon. However, he knows there was another person next to him last night, sleeping beside him. Doc sits on the edge of the bed, very aware of the fact hes completely naked, and looks around. Hes not in his mansion, thats for sure. He huffed and grabbed his boxers that was on the floor next to the bed, and slipping them on, stood to his feet.

He glanced around the room to see his trousers also discarded on the floor, but frowns and the lack of his lab coat. Doc sighed and walked over to grab his trousers, pulling them on before walking to the bedroom door and making his way to the kitchen.

He has spent so much time in here, he more or less knows where everything was, so he quickly found the kitchen. He stops just before entering, staring at the figure turned away from him, and smiled. 

His boyfriend of 6 months, Grian, had Docs lab coat wrapped around him. 

Doc grinned and walked over, barely hesitating before grabbing Grians waist, laughing at the yelp he got in response. "Doc!" Grian voice made Doc smile, and he quickly buried his face in Grians mop of messy blond hair. 

"Hey babe..." Docs voice still held a tired undertone to it, but Grian smiled nonetheless and turned in the others arms. 

Grian smiled up at his boyfriend, raising one hand to rest in his hair and the other to wrap around his neck. Grian giggled as Doc groaned when he started to run his fingers through his hair, causing it to become a frizzy fluff of short black hair. 

Doc kissed Grians nose, before kissing him gently on the lips, sighing in contentment. Grian eyes shut as he kissed back, but pulled away before it go to out of hand. "Hmmm, no, not again....." Grian murmured, watching Doc with half lidded eyes. 

Doc huffed. "Why not?" Doc smirked. "...we did last night..." Grian laughed in response to that.

"Yeah! And last night was the first time we ever went further then kissing!" Grian giggled up at Doc. "That, was special...."

Doc smiled softy, his arms tightening around Grian waist. "Yeah, it was babe...." Doc frowned slightly. "Hey, how are you.......yknow, feeling?" Doc winced at his own question. 

Grian smiled widely, kisses the creepers cheek. "Yes, Doc, I'm perfectly fine...." Grian watched as relief flooded Doc face, kissing him again. "You did great" Grian whispered out, running his hand through Docs hair again. 

Doc flushed at that. "....That's uh-Suprising. Concedering I've never.....yknow.." Doc shifted on his feet- despite the fact hes told Grian about this the first month they got together, he still felt embarrassed to admit it out loud. 

Grian giggled softy, kissing Docs cheek, smiling at the sigh he got in response. Grian suddenly yelled as he was lifted off the ground by a metal arm, then was spun around and placed on the kitchen counter. Grian laughed loudly when he saw Docs smug face looking down at him, wiping his eyes then grabbing onto Docs shoulders.

Doc stepped inbetween Grians spread legs, the smaller mans legs quickly wrapping around his waist. Doc stopped when he notice the lack of material on the others thighs. "Grain, are you....naked under that?" Doc raised a brow as he stared at Grians sheepish face. 

"Uh...." Grian laughed nervously. "...No?" Grian jumped as Doc let out a snorting laugh, his head falling to bury into Grians neck. Grian shuddered when Doc presses open mouthed kisses to his neck and collar bone. Doc smiled and pulled back to rest his forehead against Grians, his voice a whisper. "I love you, Grian" 

Grian smiled up at Doc, his arms pulling him closer. 

"I love you too, Doc"


End file.
